User blog:Lyndongwapo/Stalus, the Hope of Crystals
New Version= Stalus is a custom champion in League of Legends. Stalus the inventor of Piltover and a curious researcher about hex-crystals depositing in the Kalamanda. Crystals were solidified and scattered through the mines and collected by the people of Piltover making weapons or use it as an energy. No one knows how it was made and where does this magic came from or from who? Stalus offers himself trying to discover the true origin of these hex-crystals and why it was been preserved and protected by . One day Stalus trapped and gravely injured as the mine he entered unexpectedly collapsed. Stalus is exposed from the aetheria crystals full of energy as he is unconcious. He woke up and rose up from the collapsed mine, the one he never knew his body is full of powered crystal. He walk at miles barefooted to the Piltover. Unrecognised by people and by his companion he was been captured as a sample for experimentation. After many days suffered from experiment he find his way and escape the lab, killing everyone. He went back to the place where he reborn as monster. He protect the mines from those who seek crystal and find him safe from the crystals. But as the time goes on, Stalus seeks hunger from the power of crystal, breaking it and consume it. Thus make all the his mortal enemy. Abilities Stalus presence passively summon an ore of aetheria in his surroundings at random. Ore appears in every seconds. |description2= RIGHT CLICKING to the ore will become , leaping toward it then smash the ore. Ore explode in the area dealing as total and himself for . |effect radius= 165 }} Stalus release a crystal projectile on the ground dealing to all unit it hit. When it hit at least one unit, an Aetheria Ore is summoned at the end of range. |leveling= }} |target range= 825 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Stalus gain Crystal Stack for every crystal is been consumed. Up to 32 maximum stack. each stack grant him bonus and . |description2= On active he became for 1.5 seconds. After a 1.5 second, crystal energy released in his surroundings with the number of crystal projectile based on the stack gained. He can only activate this spell when he have at least 4 stack. *At 4 stack, a bolt is released at 4 equidistant direction. *He can increase the release of projectile when he have 8, 16, 32 stack - where each stack equidistantly released in his surroundings. |description3= Each projectile deal to all unit it hit and additional projectile will deal 30% of damage. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |leveling3= }} |customlabel= Projectile Range |custominfo= 500 |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana plus All Stack }} }} Stalus release a crystal energy shock to the target enemy dealing and the target. |description2= Targeting the Crystal will cause it to break and energy projectile seeks more crystal where it would Bounce to. If any there is no crystal to bounce, it seeks nearby enemy unit prior with Enemy Champion. Each bounce increases projectile's Damage and . |leveling= }} seconds}} |leveling2= }} seconds}} |customlabel= Bounce Range |custominfo= 500 |target range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Stalus increases the magic output of his hex-crystal, creating a Light that all unit facing to him, causing their Basic Attack to miss. While in this effect, an Aetheria Ore is been summoned in every 0.75 second. |description2= When an Enemy Champion having exposed for at least 1.75 seconds in the light will be affected by them for a duration. |leveling= seconds}} |leveling2= seconds}} |effect radius= 625 |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works |-|Old Version= |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 70 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 50 |mana= 270 (+68.25) |manaregen= 5.4 (+0.6) |hp = 520 (+68.7) |damage= 61.1 (+3.2) |range = 150 |armor = 25.3 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.17%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.7) |ms = 330 }} "Stalus" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. The Tenth Revelation in the Lunar Sequel of Lyndongwapo’s Custom Champion. Theme: October. He came from the place called Kalamanda. He was child when he obtain a Crystal Form blade from the big stone. After the blade are on his hand while others can't, it whisper to him in order to make changes and righteous on how to make the Kalamanda reborn from the Greediness of others. It is said the crystal blade form are called the very finest Gems, those who obtain it are the prophecy to be a ruler of Kalamanda. Abilities Stalus' basic attack marks them for 3 seconds. When unit reaches minimum threshold of their maximum health, trigger then takes effect. After 2 second delay, unit is that stuns the target for a duration. |description2= unit will have 3 instances to take bonus damage from opposing champion auto-attacks. But after taking three instances of damage, Crystal breaks as well as ending the stun. |description3= Cooldown of Champion and Non-Champion units are separate. These will go on-cooldown after trigger of . |leveling= of target's maximum health}} |leveling2= target's missing health}} |cooldown= |Champion Cooldown}} / }} }} Stalus leap toward the target area dealing physical damage on impact, apply mark and shatters the defenses of damaged unit for 2.25 seconds. |description2= When this skill hits a unit, the crystal instantly breaks ending the stun, in return reducing the cooldown of this spell by 85%. |leveling= |range= 750 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Summon a mirror-like wall in front acting like a shield and a temporary terrain that faces toward the direction. This wall has health and shatters after it takes lethal damage from any blocked attack and spell projectiles. |description2= This wall can only a Single Linear Skillshots or a single-targeted projectile spell. They are absorbed instead and after a same spell is released as Linear Skillshot in the direction where the Wall Faces on Summon. Range is same as their original Cast Range, even if a Global Cast Spell. |leveling= seconds |range= / |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Stalus release a magical projectile toward the target direction dealing magic damage to first enemy champion it hit. After 2 second delay unit is . Stun duration resets on unit and apply the latest stun duration. |description2= If this spell encountered the wall, it is absorbed and at the wall direction and resets the cast range of release. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |range= 650 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} His sword shines brightly that makes him gain bonus magic damage and Blinds all unit who faces toward him. Blind completely misses thier attack and slows them in addition. |description2= Bright Light also influence the crystal from the unit. It will also create a bright light at unit's position. |leveling= seconds |range= 800 |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= mana }} }}